Capitool Games
by Cicillia
Summary: De aller laatste Hunger Games die ooit gehouden zou worden, maar anders dan alle anderen. Dit keer zijn de Districten de toeschouwers, de sponsers en vechten de kinderen van het Capitool voor hun leven. *OPEN!*
1. Intro

"What has been proposed is that in lieu of eliminating the entire Capitol population, we have a final, symbolic Hunger Games, using children directly related to those who held the most power."

"Are you joking?" asks Peeta.

"Was this Plutarch's idea?" asks Haymitch. "It was mine," says Coin. "It seemed to balance the need for vengeance with the least loss of life. You may cast your votes."

"No!" bursts out Peeta. "I vote no, of course! We can't have another Hunger Games!"  
"Why not?" Johanna retorts. "It seems very fair to me. Snow even has a granddaughter. I vote yes."

"So do I," says Enobaria, almost indifferently. "Let them have a taste of their own medicine."  
"This is why we rebelled! Remember?" Peeta looks at the rest of us. "Annie?"  
"I vote no with Peeta," she says. "So would Finnick if he were here."  
"But he isn't, because Snow's mutss killed him," Johanna reminds her.

"No," says Beetee. "It would set a bad precedent. We have to stop viewing one another as enemies. At this point, unity is essential for our survival. No."

I weigh my options carefully, think everything through. Keeping my eyes on the rose, I say, "I vote yes…for Prim."

A furious Peeta hammers Haymitch with the atrocity he could become party to, but I can feel Haymitch watching me. This is the moment, then. When we find out exactly just how alike we are, and how much he truly understands me.

"I'm with the Mockingjay," he says. .-Mockingjay –Suzanne Collins: Chapter 26.

**A/N: Sorry dat dit gedeelte in het Engels is, ik heb de Nederlandse versie van het boek niet. Maar zal proberen de NL versie er bij te zoeken ;)**


	2. Proloog

**Proloog  
Capitool Games**

De kleurrijke menigte drukte aan alle kanten, het gaf een benauwd gevoel. Ik ging op mijn tenen staan om langs de roze met geel geklede mevrouw voor me te kijken. Haar torenhoge kanariegele hakken maakten het niet al te makkelijk en net zoals haar roze pluimveer die in haar babyblauwe haar stak. Op het podium stond een vrouw die we sinds kort allemaal kenden, haar bommen hadden mijn vrienden vermoord en nu claimde ze de plaats van Snow in.

Haar licht grijze haar kwam tot haar schouders en haar grijze, haast zielloze ogen staarden in de menigte. 'Volk van Panem. Na overleg hebben wij besloten om een laatste Honger Spelen te houden.' Haar stem was hard en er ontbrak het gevoel van emotie in. Een verbaast geroezemoes klonk op uit de menigte. Langzaam maar zeker ging ik me afvragen of alles wel klopte in haar bovenste kamer. Dit was waar de mensen om hadden gevochten was het niet? Om vrijheid? Om de Honger Spelen te stoppen? En nu, nu ging ze haar eigen volk, de mensen wie ze steunde weer heen sturen om elkaar af te maken? Nu waren er veel supporters van de Honger Spelen, maar iedereen wist wel ergens dat het geen televisie show was, dat het echt was dat we die kinderen de dood in stuurde.

'Dit keer, zullen alleen de kinderen van de districten niet deelnemen, maar de kinderen van de gezichten van de Honger Spelen.' Ze gaf een kleine glimlach terwijl de camera's na die zin op haar gezicht in zoemden zodat deze duidelijker in beeld kwam op het scherm. 'Dit keer zijn het kinderen van het Capitool die deelnemen aan de aller laatste Honger Spelen ooit.' Haar ogen verduisterden.

Het geroezemoes wat gestopt was begon weer. De mensen begonnen heen en weer te schuiven. Het was alsof iemand een bak ijskoud water in mijn gezicht gooide en een rilling liep over mijn rug heen. 'Moge de kansen immers in je voordeel zijn.' Beet ze ons toe en voor het eerst hoorde ik een emotie in haar stem: Haat, pure haat.

**AN: Het inschrijf formulier is te vinden op mijn Profiel met verdere uitleg :D**


	3. Eywren Snow and Sylvana Crane

**Eyrwen Snow (17): 18:00, 16 uur voor Boete**

Een kleine glimlach speelde op mijn lippen toen ik de geur van de witte rozen opsnoof. Sinds de executie van mijn grootvader kwam ik steeds vaker in zijn tuin. Om de één of andere reden was het net alsof hij nog aanwezig was in deze tuin. Alsof hij nog steeds leefde en het Capitool hem niet had gedood. Ik snoof bij de gedacht er aan. Na alles wat hij voor hen had gedaan hadden ze hem behandeld als een stuk oud vuil. Dankzij _President_ Coin, zoals ze zich zelf graag noemde. Ze verdiende de titel President niet eens. Haar verdiende loon was haar toegekomen toen die Katniss Everdeen haar laatste pijl aan haar had gebruikt.

Ik had Katniss gehaat om het feit dat ze het Capitool voor schut had gezet in de Spelen. Zowel de eerste als de tweede keer. Maar toen ze de pijl in plaats van op mijn Grootvader op Coin richtte en schoot, had ik respect voor haar gevoeld. Maar dat respect was vrij snel verdwenen na haar zielige poging om zelfmoord te plegen.

Mijn hand sloot zich teder om een roos heen die ik met een kleine polsbeweging afbrak. Ik snoof er aan, de geur van bloed hing om de roos heen net zoals hij altijd om mijn grootvader heen had gehangen. En nu, nu zou ik de Honger Spelen winnen. Om mijn grootvader te eren, om hem trots te maken. Ik stond op met de roos nog steeds in mijn hand en liep naar de glazen deuren toe. Ik bleef even staan om mijn reflectie in het glas te bekijken.

Mijn haar was spierwit, wat het kenmerk was van de familie Snow. Mijn moeders haar was spierwit net zoals dat van mijn vader en mijn grootvaders haar was geweest. Het hing licht golvend rond mijn smalle gezicht tot aan mijn middel. Een clip met een witte roos hield mijn pony uit mijn ogen. Ik had een hoekige kaaklijn, witte huid die haast doorzichtig leek en soms in het licht de blauwe aderen in te zien waren. Een onnatuurlijke roze blos kleurde mijn wangen en mijn onnatuurlijke volle lippen hadden de zelfde onnatuurlijke roze kleur. Mijn ogen hadden een hele lichte groene kleur met een flikkering van geel er in. Mijn pupillen waren slangvormig waardoor ze ovaal waren in plaats van rond. Mijn wenkbrauwen waren hoog opgetrokken zodat ik een koude blik in mijn ogen had. Ik had een smal figuur met niet veel rondingen, maar ik had een vrouwelijkheid over mij heen met een bepaalde gratie waardoor ik zelfverzekerder overkwam.

Ik duwde de glazendeur open en liep de gangen van het verlaten huis door. Mijn voetstappen echoden en lieten het huis nog leger lijken. De Boete. Al kon je het naar mijn mening geen boete noemen. Ze zouden gewoon alle kinderen opnoemen van de nabestaanden van de mensen die mee hadden gewerkt aan de Honger Spelen. Er gingen geruchten dat zelfs de dochter van Crane zou moeten mee doen. Haar vader was een schande geweest voor de Honger Spelen. Ze zou niet eens de eer mogen hebben om mee te mogen doen. Bij de gedachten aan de voormalige spelmaker liet ik geen emotie zien, het kon mij niet schelen dat andere mensen hun eer ten schande hadden gemaakt. Ik zou die van mij herstellen.

Mijn hakken maakten een hard koud geluid op de stenen vloer van de enorme gang. Er was niemand, behalve ik. Heel even brak mijn harde gezicht, ik zou nooit meer grootvader zien. Hij zou me nooit meer meenemen naar feestjes of andere gelegenheden.  
'Oh Grootpapa, ik mis u.' Mompelde ik zachtjes. Langzaam liep ik verder tot ik de grote deur naar buiten bereikte. Ik duwde hem open terwijl de warme zomerwind in mijn gezicht sloeg. De straten van het Capitool waren bijna helemaal leeg. Sinds de opstanding zorgde mensen dat ze voor de schemer al thuis waren. Niemand vertrouwde elkaar meer.

Ik snoof de zomerlucht op en begon aan de korte wandeling naar het huis van mijn ouders. Al snel doemde het grote spierwitte huis op tussen de andere fel gekleurde huizen. De deur opende geruisloos.  
'Welkom terug, Eyrwen.' Mijn moeders glimlach bereikte haar ogen niet toen ze me begroette. Mijn vader gaf een kort knikje.  
'Hallo moeder, vader. Als jullie mij willen exerceren ga ik gelijk naar bed. Ik ben moe en morgen zal een drukke dag worden.'  
'Natuurlijk lieverd.' Was het korte antwoord voordat ze hun aandacht weer richten op iets anders dan mij. Ik draaide me om en liep de trappen op. Het huis voelde kil aan. Nooit had ik echt liefde gevoeld hier, mijn ouders en ik hadden meer een soort _verstandshouding_.

De enige liefde die ik ooit gekend had was samen met mijn grootvader overleden.

**Sylvana Crane (16): 03:00, 7 uur voor Boete**

Mijn mond sloot zich om de opening van de fles terwijl ik een grote slok van de vloeistof nam. De alcohol liet een branderig gevoel achter in mijn keel, maar die fijn aanvoelde. Met mijn rug leunde ik tegen de koude muur, terwijl ik mijn haar uit mijn gezicht veegde. Mijn haar was ravenzwart en reikte tot ongeveer mijn navel terwijl het een donkerblauwe gloed over zich heen had.

Ik had een rond gezicht en een lichte huid met een paar sproeten op mijn wangen. Mijn lippen hadden een donkerblauwe kleur en mijn irissen van mijn ogen waren bijna net zo zwart als mijn pupillen. Ik was lang en had een goed gevormd lichaam. Maar van binnen wist ik dat de alcohol mijn lijf langzaam aan het kapot maken was.

Met een grimas nam ik nog een slok van de inhoud van de fles. Sinds de executie van mijn vader dronk ik meer. Het was niet zo zeer om het verdriet weg te drinken, ik dronk meer vanwege mijn depressie. Mijzelf verbazend had zijn dood me weinig gedaan, maar misschien was dit vanwege het feit dat ik weinig liefde voor mijn vader had gevoeld. Ik was meer een moederskindje geweest totdat ze spoorloos verdween. Ik had haar gehaat en vervloekt. De gedachten aan haar deden pijn en dus nam ik weer een grote slok van de drank en ademde rustig uit. Na haar verdwijning had ik voor het eerst gedronken. Daarna was het een soort van gewoonte geworden om elke keer als ik depressief was of gewoon niet lekker in me vel zat naar alcohol te grijpen.

Vannacht was de boete, de reden voor mijn drank gewoonte. Mijn hand sloot zich weer om de fles, ik kon winnen, ik kon makkelijk winnen. Ik trainde, niet om een moordmachine te worden als het daarop aankwam, maar meer voor mijn conditie. Drank was niet echt geweldig voor je lichaam dus daar tegenover sportte ik veel. Maar ik was snel en behoorlijk sterk en lening. Niet veel mensen trainden in het Capitool dus ik maakte een goede kans.

Langzaam dronk ik de hele fles leeg. Morgen zou ik wel knallende koppijn hebben.

**Eyrwen Snow (17): 08:00, 2 uur voor de Boete**

De lichte zonnestralen vielen mijn kamer binnen en verlichtte deze zachtjes. Met mijn handen voor mijn borst geslagen staarde ik naar mijn rijk gevulde kleding kast. Ik zou het Capitool laten zien wat ik waard was. Ze zouden me herinneren en daarbij mijn grootvader herinneren. Mijn hand reikte naar een zacht zalmroze jurk, maar toen bedacht ik me en pakte een spierwitte.

Het bovenlijfje liep strak om mijn lichaam heen met een lage ronde hals en dunne bandjes over me schouders. Vanaf de taille van de jurk begonnen langzaam veren te komen en bij mijn heup was de jurk helemaal van veren. De jurk was van voren kort en reikte van achteren op mijn enkels. Mijn pony deed ik Franse vlecht, die ik wat losser trok. De rest van mijn spierwitte haar draaide ik in een slordige knot waar ik de witte roos, die ik gisteren mee had genomen van mijn grootvaders tuin, instak.

Ik bekeek mijzelf in de spiegel, waarna ik grote lange zwarte nep wimpers uit één van mijn lades pakte en op mijn eigen wimpers bevestigde.  
Mijn wenkbrauwen zette ik ook met zwart aan en als laatste deed ik wat oogschaduw in een zilverwitte kleur met een lichte glitter op.

Ze zouden de familienaam Snow herinneren, hem nooit meer vergeten. Daar zou ik voor zorgen.

**Sylvana Crane (16): 09:00, 1 uur voor de Boete**

'Sylvana?' een zachte hand werd op mijn bovenarm gelegd en schudde me zachtjes heen en weer. 'Sylvana?'De stem daarentegen weerklonk in mijn hoofd als een harde echo.  
'Les, ik heb knallende koppijn. Kun je alsjeblieft stil zijn?' Mompelde ik mijn jongere zusje toe, terwijl ik haar met één oog aanstaarde. Het licht deed te veel pijn om allebei mijn ogen tegelijk open te doen. Ze knikte en gaf me een klein flesje wat ik met een zuur gezicht achteroversloeg.

Het grote nadeel aan een kater hebben was de medicijnen er tegen. Ze smaakten walgelijk. Bijna meteen trok het bonkende gevoel in mijn hoofd weg en krabbelde ik overeind.

'De boete is over een uur.' Mompelde ze. Ik knikte en liep naar boven toe waar ik in de badkamer een korte douche nam. De geur van kamille verspreidde zich door de badkamer heen terwijl ik de douche deur opende. Ik sloeg een grote wollige handdoek om me heen en liep naar mijn slaapkamer.

Vandaag zou het Capitool Sylvana Crane zien in al haar donkere schoonheid. Met vlugge bewegingen kamde ik mijn steile haren tot ze droog waren. Lestiaca had mijn gedachten al geraden en had een prachtige zwarte jurk voor me klaar gelegd. Het was een strapless jurk, met een hartvormige hals en een lage rug. Van uit mijn heupen liep hij bol en was de jurk op sommige plekken opgeplooid. Mijn ogen maakte ik donker zwart op, waardoor mijn licht bleke huid mooi opviel. Ik glimlachte tevreden. Als aller laatste deed ik een kleine glinsterend blauw steentje in mijn neus.

De deurbel weergalmde door het hele huis, langzaam liep ik de trap af naar beneden waar Lestiaca de deur al had opgedaan.'De boete gaat beginnen.' De vredesbewaker keek ons strak aan waarna we knikten en hem volgden naar het plein waar de boete zou beginnen.

Zelfverzekerd stapte ik de deur uit, het felle zonlicht in. Ik zou het Capitool laten zien wat een Crane kon.

**AN: Tadaaa! Het eerste hoofdstuk ;D  
Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, helaas kan ik niet beloven dat volgende sneller zal komen aangezien ik maandag begin met stage! Zit nu op Kamers! Zou me bijna volwassen gaan voelen xD**

Wil even Jade bedanken voor het Beta-Read'en en me te helpen als ik vast zat! THANK YOUUU!


	4. AN

IT'S A LIVEEEEE!

Yep mensen, ben weer terug uit de vergetelheid,.. soort van. Aller eerst mijn oprechte excuses voor het verlaten van jullie! Heb fanfiction en daarbij ook jullie verschrikkelijk gemist! Ten tweede iedereen bedankt die een tribuut ingestuurd heeft, dit verhaal leest en volgt! Daar ben ik zeer dankbaar om! Ten derde,.. Ik ben bezig met het volgende hoofdstuk! Yaaay!

Ik hoop dat ik deze snel online kan zetten en hoop dat ik door mijn grote afwezigheid niet mijn lezers ben kwijt geraakt. Voor de nieuwe lezers, er zijn nog plekken vrij! Het inschrijfformulier staat op mijn profiel pagina.

Jammer genoeg ben ik nog steeds druk bezig met school dus het updaten zal nog steeds niet super snel gaan, maar ik beloof om niet meer zolang op me te laten wachten! Vertrouw der ook op dat jullie als lezers mij daar ook bij gaan helpen, spam en stalk me inbox maar vol als ik weer te lang afwezig ben!

EN NU HET BELANGRIJKSTE NIEUWSS! IK HEB EEN NIEUWE NAAIMACHINE! En hij is echt super mooii! =D Yaaayyy!

May the odds ever be in your favor.  
Liefs, Cicillia

P.s: Heb niet echt op me spelling en dat soort dingen gelet deze AN. Vergeef mij?


	5. Lestiaca Crane and Layla Templesmith

**Lestiaca Crane (13): 07:00, 3 uur voor de Boete**

Mijn hand ging over mijn sluike, turkooisgroene haar, ik begon me toch lichtelijk te irriteren aan de verschillende kale plekken op mijn hoofd. Maar veel kon ik er niet aan doen, zelfs de capaciteiten van het Capitool reikten niet zover om iemand te helpen die zijn eigen haar er uittrok, al van de eerste haren op mijn hoofd verschenen had ik ze der uitlopen trekken. Echt afgeleerd had ik het nooit. Ik draaide van mijn overgebleven haar een knot en pakte een van mijn vele pruiken. Met een zucht sta ik op en loop mijn kamer uit.

Het is stil in het huis en mijn voetstappen weerklinken in de gangen. Ik open de deur naar de kamer van Sylvana. Leeg. Verrast ben ik niet, steeds vaker werd de keukenvloer gebruikt als de slaapplek van mijn zus. Sinds moeder was ze begonnen met drinken en sinds vader leek ze niet meer te stoppen. Onze moeder was overleden na mijn geboorte, In plaats van de moederrol op haar te nemen had ze die aan mij overgelaten. Ik liep de kamer verder in en opende Sylvana haar kledingkast. In tegenstelling tot mijn kast die was overladen van duizenden kleuren was die van Sylvana vrij somber. De kleuren zwart, grijs en wit waren overheersend met soms een zalmroze avondjurk ertussen. Ik koos een zwarte jurk uit die ik op haar bed klaar leg. Tevreden met mijn keuze liep ik naar beneden om Sylvana wakker te maken.

**Layla Templesmith (18): 08:00, 2 uur voor de Boete**

'Zenuwachtig?' Nine keek me vragend aan. 'Klein beetje.' ik hield een perzikroze jurk voor me. 'Wat vind je van deze?' Nine trok een vreemd gezicht.  
'Dat is dezelfde roze kleur als je huid.' ik hield de jurk bij mijn hand die inderdaad dezelfde perzik roze kleur had.  
Ik zuchtte. 'De ene is dezelfde kleur als mijn huid, de andere dezelfde kleur als mijn haar!' dramatisch liet ik me achterover op me bed vallen.

'Tja, misschien ooit aan gedacht om een andere kleur jurk dan roze te halen?' Nine kijkt me lachend aan, terwijl ze elegant opstaat en naar mijn kledingkast loopt.

Mijn probleem zou inderdaad opgelost zijn als ik niet alles wat ik bezat roze was. Mijn ogen kleurden magenta, mijn haar was bubbelgum roze, mijn huid perzikroze en zelfs mijn nagels hadden een oudroze kleur en een kledingkast overladen aan roze kleding en accessoires hielp daar niet echt bij.  
'Wat vind je van deze dan?' Nine hield een acaciaroze jurk voor haar.  
'Oh! Nine je bent geweldig!' ik sprong op en pakte de jurk uit haar handen.

**Lestiaca Crane: 09:00, 1 uur voor de Boete**

Ik vond Sylvana benden zoals ik al verwachte op de keukenvloer. De fles alcohol lag leeg naast haar. Ik zuchtte en pakte een klein flesje uit een van de keukenkastjes en bukte om Sylvana wakker te maken.

'Sylvana?' Ik legde mijn hand op haar bovenarm en schudde haar zachtjes heen en weer. 'Sylvana?'  
'Les, ik heb knallende koppijn. Kun je alsjeblieft stil zijn?' Mompelde Sylvana terwijl ze me met één oog aankeek. Haar stem klonk hees. Ik knikte en gaf haar het kleine flesje wat ze met een zuur gezicht in één keer achteroversloeg.

'De boete is over een uur.' Mijn stem klonk ver weg. Over een uur zouden onze levens nog meer veranderen dan dat het al gedaan had. Over een uur zouden we overgeleverd worden om de allerlaatste Hongerspelen te spelen. We zouden geen onbekenden afslachten, maar kinderen waar we mee opgegroeid waren. Ik slikte terwijl Sylvana haar weg naar boven vervolgde, ongeïnteresseerd. Waarom zou ze ook? Zij maakte nog een kans, een kans om te overleven. Ondanks haar alcoholisme probleem trainde Sylvana, ze had een atletische bouw en was snel en behendig in tegenstelling tot mij. Ik was mollig, klein en alles behalve atletisch aangelegd.

**Layla Templesmith: 09:00, 1 uur voor de Boete  
****  
**Ik draaide lachend nog een rondje voor Nine. De jurk liep strak om mijn lichaam heen en vanaf mijn heup recht naar beneden. Onder mijn borsten zat een donkerroze lint en van een dunne, doorzichtige stof waren de mouwen om mijn schouders heen gedrapeerd.

'Laat mij je haar doen.' Nine stond op en drukte me met vriendelijke handen in een stoel terwijl ze mijn haar hoog begon op te steken. Ik zou haar gaan missen en wist haast zeker dat zij mij ook zo missen.  
'Beste vrienden voor altijd.' glimlachte ik zelfverzekerd naar haar.  
'Altijd.' beantwoorde ze met een kleine glimlach.

'Klaar.' mijn roze haar was hoog opgestoken en een paar enkele losse plukjes krulden langs mijn dunne hoekige gezicht. In mijn haar had ze zalmroze bloemetjes gestoken.

'Wow, het ziet er fantastisch uit Nine. antwoordde ik blij met een kleine glimlach. Ik draaide me om en keek mijn beste vriendin aan, voor ik haar in de armen viel.  
'Ik zal je nooit vergeten.' Mompelde ik in haar haren.

Een zachte bonk weerklonk door het huis. Nine kneep nog even zacht in mijn handen voor ik de trap naar beneden afliep. Dina onze huishoudster had de Vredebewakers al binnen gelaten. Ik haalde diep adem en volgden ze daarna met opgeheven hoofd naar buiten.

**A/N: ER ZIJN NOG TRIBUUT PLAATSEN VRIJ! Dus schrijf nu je Tribuut in voor het te laat is. Voor de rest had ik nog wat vragen gekregen, deze worden hier onder beantwoord. Voor de rest wou ik Jade nog even bedanken voor het BETA-Readen! Dankjewel je bent een schat =D Jannatje en LauraTwilightHugergamesHPfan Bedankt voor het insturen van jullie tribuut en al mijn nieuwe/oude lezers bedankt voor het blijven lezen van dit verhaal ondanks mijn trage updates!**

Hou van jullie !  
Cicillia

**1. Ga je de boete zelf niet beschrijven?  
**Aangezien alle deelnemers naar de zelfde boete gaan en het me zeer saai lijkt om telkens het zelfde stuk te schrijven alleen uit een ander perspectief. Heb ik besloten de Boete in een apart hoofdstuk te schrijven.**  
2. Hoe weet je wanneer het hoofdstuk van jou personage gepost gaat worden/aan de beurt is?  
**Hiervoor houd ik de lijst van inschrijvingen als richtlijn, deze staat op mijn persoonlijke pagina.  
**3. Hoe kom ik op je persoonlijke pagina?  
**Wel als je naar boven scrollend zie een plaatje van Captiol Games, daarnaast staat mijn Naam! In het blauw :D Yay! Als je daar op klikt word je automatisch door gelinkt naar mijn persoonlijke pagina!  
**4. Het puntensysteem:**

2 punten (eenmalig):

Als je het verhaal volgt.  
**2 punten:** Voor een review.  
**3 punten:** Voor tip, idee of iets anders in die richting.  
**5 punten (eenmalig)**: Voor insturen van tribuut!

Let op! De telling voor de punten van je review, tellen pas vanaf het hoofdstuk van de eerste introductie. Dus in dit geval bij Eyrwen en Sylvana.

**Puntenscore tot nu toe:  
**  
**Jade Lammourgy:** 9  
**LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan**: 9  
**LeviAntonius:** 9  
**LaFlorine/The name is Florine:** 7  
**Jannatje:** 7  
**Madeby Mel:** 7  
**MyWeirdWorld:**7  
**Zyx21:** 5  
**Serenetie-Ishiada:** 5  
** :** 2  
**Amzidiske87:** 2  
**Idontknow:** 2  
**freddie97:** 2  
**kusEvaa:** 2


	6. AN (SORRY!)

Sorry voor alweer een AN, maar ik wou jullie laten weten dat het weer langer gaat duren voor ik ga updaten. Ik vond dat jullie het recht hadden om dat te weten.

Heb de afgelopen dagen best wel een paar rot dagen gehad, waardoor op het moment mijn hoofd bij van alles behalve schrijven is. Er zijn wat dingen gebeurt waar ik verschrikkelijk van baal en best wel kapot van ben, hierdoor heb ik besloten om wel met mijn ouders op vakantie te gaan, dit was eerst niet de planning.  
Hierdoor ben ik vanaf aankomende woensdag voor 4 weken naar Guatemala, waardoor het waarschijnlijk binnen kort niet van updaten toekomt.

Sorry hiervoor, maar ik hoop dat jullie het zullen begrijpen :)

Live, Life, Writing  
Cicillia


End file.
